


Chemical Explosion

by tepidJudgement



Series: Badlands [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, i lied there was no smut, i love the junkers so much, instead have some nice romance, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero is a junker girl who would join small groups of hefty junkers to defend her. She was considerably weaker than most junkers. But what she lacked in muscle she made up with literal chemical warfare. She was a smart one, smarter than the brawns who would protect her. She made bombs that exploded in acid. Grenades that coats everything in flammable grease. And most importantly, she had a hand gun sized flamethrower that is fueled by chemicals. Each different jar of chemical she puts in would have a different effect on her victims and produce a colored flame. She had chemicals for red flames, yellow, green, blue, orange, purple. Colors of the rainbow and all would end with her victims choking on chemical fumes or burning to death. However the group who would protect her would always try to turn on her, so she had no choice then to light them up. At this rate she was usually always alone, thirsty and starving. So she roamed the Outback by heself in scorching, unbearable heat. Until she met them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toxic Fumes

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first fic in like months, i tried my best to have long coherent paragraphs. if the fic doesn't flow right it's because at first i wrote it as a reader insert but decided to make it a canon/oc fic because the fic became too self indulgent. to know about my character more read the following links:  
> http://badlandiisms.tumblr.com/a  
> http://badlandiisms.tumblr.com/p  
> http://badlandiisms.tumblr.com/ab

That's how it always was. She knew this well. She would find a group of brutes who, if she was lucky, would take pity on her small frame and keep her safe in their group. But they soon grow tired of her and deemed her a nuisance and a leech. So they always try to take her out. But not it she does it first.

This was the third group this month and possibly her last. With her eliminating all competition in the Outback, she'd be all alone for sure. The scorching heat of the sun beat down on her pale figure as she took shelter under a large scrap of sheet metal. The shade it created made it bearable enough in the day. Nero brushed the one long tuft of black hair she had that adorned her short white hair. Her ice blue eyes catching the glimpse of light that was soon shining in with the setting sun. She's gonna have to spend the night alone once more. She took off her heavy back pack and two satchels. One satchel had her acid bombs, and the other had her grease grenades. In her backpack she carried a couple bottle of waters she managed to scavenge, cans of food, her flame thrower and the jars of chemical fuel for it. But she had nothing for a fire. The Outback gets cold in the night. She scavenged around quickly for fire starter. Nero managed to scrap together poles that seem to be from an old house that was disintegrated from the blast, or merely knocked down by raiders. She made a pile of wood under the metal sheet and cracked open one of her grenades, smothering the wood in grease. With a flick of the lighter that was attached to her shoddy weapon, she started the fire, it's faint heat keeping the night cold bearable.

Nero settled by the fire, cooking a can of beans over it for dinner. She had to preserve the food so she rationed it accordingly. One can to one half bottle of water. And that was her dinner. She laid down soon after and quietly went to sleep. Though uneasily, She were nearly half awake to make sure nobody tries to off her in her sleep. She woke up to the first lights of dawn. She sat up, stretching and cracking every bone in her body. Crispy dead grass wasn't a very comfortable bed after all. Packing up the little stuff that managed to roll out of her bags, Nero got up and set for a day of scavenging. She had a routine, relax one day, scavenge the next. That's how she always did it and it seemed to always go well. She carried the heavy items on her back and around her waist, trekking around the vast wasteland. She really had nothing to do, no one to talk to, nobody in sight.

In the distance Nero saw an abandoned town. That was more or less an half an' hour walk. So she sighed and moved forward. By the time she got to the town the sun was at it's peak, scorching any thing that happened to find itself in it's rays. But lucky for her, she managed to coop out in an old convenience store that's rattled for supplies. She picked up the little scraps that were laying around and any food that was hiding and hadn't been picked up yet. She heard rustling behind her that put all her nerves on overdrive. She quickly reached for her flame thrower, screwing in a jar and turning towards the noise. in an instant, fluid motion, She pointed her lit lighter at the perpetrator. A possum. Cute little bugger seemed unaffected by the radiation, that's a first. She let out a soft sigh only to be interrupted by a towering shadow.

> "Well ain't that cute. A lil' possum and an animal."
> 
> "Get out of here you animal."

He shooed away the possum and grinned at Nero. Who was he calling a lil' possum? He was considerably larger than her and definitely masculine. He could crush her in his hand. But she did not falter, she aimed her flame thrower, that cold stare her eyes hold staring right into the other. He let out a smirk, laughing at you.

> "You think i'm scared of a lil' possum like yourself?"

He swung his hand and slapped that flame thrower right out of her hand. At this distance Her acid bomb and grease grenade would catch her in the crossfire, so that's a no go. She panicked, what can you do in this situation? What was he gonna do to her? But his intentions seemed pretty clear. He was gonna rob her and probably kill her, that was the Outback. A cutthroat society with no morals. It's kill or be killed. And she's about to be killed. There was no trust when you're dealing with junkers in Junkertown. She merely accepted her fate and waited for the light of heaven- or hell, considering all she's done. The girl heard a gunshot, but felt no pain. Her eyes fluttered open like a bat out of hell. She looked to see the man in front of her dead on the ground but no one else in sight, she looked behind herself to see a tall lanky figure and a bigger figure taking off from the town. Did... Did they come to save the likes of her? No, that's not right. They probably had beef with the man in front of her and merely wanted to take him out. Yeah, that's how it always was.

Nero gathered her things and went to her flame thrower. The glass was shattered and chemical liquid leaked everywhere. She didn't exactly have shoes that would protect her feet, so she merely leaned forward enough to snatch the flame thrower and back away from the mess. Nero carefully unscrewed the broken jar and replaced it with another chemical-filled jar and set her way. She hit the other small stores and homes inside that she could get too. Water and food, just want she needed. Now all she needed to do was locate one of the abandoned Omniums. That's where she got her chemicals. It was always dangerous, people thought she was crazy. But look at where they are now, dead.

She would go to the Omnium, look around for supplies. Butcher a couple glitching Omnics then find shelter. This was her routine. She would do these every other day. It was her life. Nobody to talk to. Barely scraping by. And constantly on the verge of death. Would she wish for a better life? Maybe. But nothing could compare to the fires she'd start and loved so much.

So that's what she did. Until.

She approached a scrap pile. There had to be something useful in there. She was about to peer in...

> "Oi. If oi were you, oi'd turn around and stay the _HELL_ away from m'junk"

She was caught off guard for a moment. But soon a cheeky grin spread across her cheeks.

> " _Oi'm not here t'steal your junk. Well. K'oinda. Oi'm scavenging l'oike everyone else is, what'dya gonna do, kill me?_ "

The perpetrator then finally shot his head out from the pile, staring her down intently. She had a shit eating grin that was always permanently on her face. Despite her crippling loneliness, she managed to get by as an eccentric arsonist, as regarded by the junkers she would team up with.

The man looked her up and down for a moment before turning behind himself.

 

 

> "Aye! Roadie! Get aload'a this! A damn sheila just appeared outta no where!"

Behind the man, a large man with a mask appeared and studied her. He let out a small grunt that she couldn't quite make out but the smaller male seemed to know exactly what he was saying.

> "Oi know, oi know. But it's rare y'actually see a sheila around here- they're all either dead or worse. _Deader_ than dead."

He let out a loud cackle that made Nero tilt her head slightly. Her grin took a more sinister stance, ready to fight or flight at any given moment. But then the other started.

> "The last time we saw a sheila was in this town th'otha' day, she was just sitting there all helpless an' stuff and me and Roadie over here k'oinda felt bad for her."

She was caught off guard once more and stared at the other. Are they- were they the men who saved her back in the town? Her grip on her flame thrower loosened and she let out a small cackle herself. The lankier junker gave Nero a quizzical look. What did she find so funny?

> " _Ta._ "

The boy tilted his head to the side.

> "Eh? For wot?"
> 
> " _For savin' me._ "

It took a good couple minutes for it to dawn on him. _She_  was the sheila they saved. Of course she would be, rarely any women junkers are seen because they are usually dead. The junker started cackling loudly and sprang out of the pile, standing in front of her. He was hunched over with bombs along his chest and a tire on his back. His right arm was made of metal and his right leg was a peg leg. He studied her more up close, her grin lessening to a smile. Her hair mostly covered her eyes but through the bristle, one could see ice blue.

> "Well you're an oi' catch'a that's f'sure."
> 
> " _And wot's that supposed t'mean?_ "
> 
> "Oi'm sayin' you're attractive sheila!"

Nero blinked at the other. Well he was sure blunt. She hasn't even known him for a full thirty minutes and he's already saying she's pretty. She was about to say something when the larger man next to him cleared his throat.

>  "Oh, r'oight, r'oight. Th' name's Junkrat! And this 'ere is my body guard Roadhog."

She gave a curt nod to the two of them.

> " _Ichor. My name is Ichor._ "
> 
> "Ichor you say? M'oi, thta's q'uoite a name for a sheila."
> 
> " _Well it's obviously not m'oi real one. Ain't no reason to give y'that._ "
> 
> "Aw c'mon now. We're all friends 'ere. Ain't gonna hurt knowin' y'name!"

The girl sighed, crossing her arms. Well, what could she tell him? She thought for a moment and remembered a name she enjoyed a lot. Would he buy it as her real name though? There was only one way to find out. The junker girl let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Junkrat.

> " _F'oine. Th' names Nero Anarchy._ "
> 
> "Nero eh? N'oice name"

She couldn't believe he actually bought it.

> " _But Ichor's just f'oine._ "
> 
> "F'oine, Ichor it is."

Roadhog on the other hand, knew you were lying from the start. He was much more keen than his companion. But he chose not to point it out. Everyone had their reasons for keep secrets, and it wasn't like Junkrat was gonna spill his own name, so the man understood you well.

> "It's gettin' late sheila. If y'want, there's a pile ov'ah there you can use for th' n'oight."

She glanced back towards another junk pile and nodded to Junkrat, thanking him quietly. She climbed into the pile and set herself up.

* * *

Roadhog turned to Junkrat, a serious look under his mask.

> " **You know we can't bring her along, Jamison.** "
> 
> "Aw, c'mon Roadie, it's a damn sheila! Y'know how long I've been havin' to use m'oi hand?"
> 
> " **Don't joke about that Rat.** "
> 
> "Chr'oist Hog you're actin' l'oike oi was gonna do something bad. Oi wasn't gonna tr'oi anythin' funny! 'S'oides, oi think th' girls all alone."
> 
> " **So?** "
> 
> "Oi'm saying she could use some friends! C'mon hog, wouldn't it be nice to have a sheila around?"
> 
> " **Three's a crowd.** "
> 
> "Ah, screw you, Oi'm the boss anyways and oi say we bring her along."

The biker gave a sigh and sat against the pile. It was hard enough to keep the two of them alive, now he had to look out for two nuisances? Great. If they were lucky, the girl would die off quick so she couldn't draw them down. Roadhog saw her quite well, she was small and scrawny. Little to know muscle. That odd weapon she had was probably her only defense, as apparent during the convenience store incident. He continue contemplating the potential new member as he stood watch, making sure no one came near Junkrat or his gold.

* * *

 

The next morning, Nero awoke with a stretch and a pop of her back. God it's like the ground got even harder everytime she sleeps. She popped her head out of her pile and glanced towards the other. Seems like Junkrat was asleep outside and Roadhog was the one in the safety confines of the metal. Nero gathered up her things and decided now was the best time to leave. She hopped out quietly and started to walk away when she heard someone call after her.

> " 'Ey. Sheila. Where y'going?"
> 
> " _Away. To scavenge._ "
> 
> "Now now, wait just a second. Oi had an offer for ya."
> 
> "... _An offer?_ "
> 
> "Yah, how would you l'oike to cruise around with me and Hog?"
> 
> "... _L'oike us three? In a group?_ "
> 
> "Yeah! Exactly."

Nero was hesitant for a moment. Everytime she agreed to join a group of junkers, it always ends with them turning on her. Was this really a good idea?

> " _Oi-Oi'm sorry but-_ "
> 
> "Aw come on sheila. Ain't it lonely going 'round by y'self?"

She was quiet again. Well. He did have a point. The loneliness would probably kill her before any junker did. The woman sighed loudly and looked at Junkrat.

> " _F'oine._ "
> 
> "N'oice! Then put 'er there mate."

The lanky junker spat on his hand, holding it out to you. Without a sense of hesitation she did the same. And that was the start of her new life, one traveling around with two deranged junkers in a chopper that you had to share a side car with.


	2. Potassium Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't even been a few days and already they find a fourth person to add to the group, Roadhog isn't too happy about it but Junkrat is living in the dream. However the woman they find isn't as dainty as Nero. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She wasn't the strongest but she had meat on her that let her strangle someone like Nero in seconds. She seemed like an absolute brute, wanting nothing more than to destroy all that was in her path. And Junkrat figured she could be useful when paired up with Roadie. It took some hard convincing but here comes the fourth member to the junker squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM ANOTHER OC??? okay basically if you want her Specs check them out here  
> http://gasolinatic.tumblr.com/a  
> http://gasolinatic.tumblr.com/p  
> http://gasolinatic.tumblr.com/ab

> "Chr'oist Hog! At least warn us when y'decide to ramp over sheet metal!"

The man who was currently clinging to the poor woman that sat next to him- or rather smushed next to the him, was named Junkrat. The man driving the motorcycle was named Roadhog. And the woman in question was named Ichor.

> " **You should be used to this.** "

The young Australian woman let out a small snicker. The last few couple of days were much more eventful than from her everyday routine. Though not much is different. Junkrat put her in charge of scavenging food items and water for the group. So that's she what she did. She wakes up in the morning and goes out scavenging. Just like every other day. The junkers had already exhausted all that was in the area shortly after she agreed to join them, so they were off to find another area of Australia to coop up in. The biker mentioned that they passed by a city a week ago while traveling, but due to the nature of cities, they decided not to go in. She understood completely. Cities in the Outback were more or less like gang territory. But they were always thought over. So it was constant blood shed when it came to cities. Which is why most junkers stay the hell away and opt for small towns. Though with a big enough group, one could control the city. The cities always provide food that could last a group at least a month. But if it was a singular person? They would be set for a year almost. Which is why cities are regardless, very valuable places. And Junkrat was crazy enough to try and scavenge through one.

> "C'mon mates! With three of us, we have a l'oikelier chance of survivin' than with two and one!"

His argument wasn't very convincing but Ichor decided to accompany anyways. Well she had to, they were all in this together. They ride together, they die together.

Upon approaching the city in question, it was obvious that is was worn with radioactivity and raiders. However unlike most cities, it was eerily quiet. Roadhog parked the vehicle outside the city, hiding it by a pile of junk. The two smaller Australians hopped out of the side car and followed the bigger male into the city. No gang fights, no shouting, no gun fire, no nothing. It was way too suspicious and Roadhog and Ichor felt it well. However Junkrat was too oblivious to sense something was wrong, so he waltzed right by the two. Roadhog followed after him with big, heavy steps and Ichor with light, quiet steps. The woman had a very bad feeling, almost as if dread was starting to fill up in her. This city shouldn't be so quiet. In a moment of pondering Ichor nearly squealed, running up and grabbing Junkrat by the shoulder.

> " _Watch out-!_ "

The man nearly stepped into a hefty trap. A mine. Junkrat stared down at it and started cackling.

> "Didn't know y'cared about me so much sheila! That would'a blown m'last good leg!"

Roadhog, as if out of instinct, grabbed the two junkers in both his hands and slung them over his shoulders. Ichor let out a small squeak and Junkrat let out a few protests, but the man shushed both of them. Something was coming. The sound of foot steps was loud and booming. Was that- was that someone larger than Roadhog? No. No it wasn't. It was a bunch of people larger than Roadhog. They surrounded the trio in an instant and Roadhog just glanced at the two on his shoulders. He dropped them like dead weaight and grabbed for his junk gun, while Junkrat retrieved a frag launcher. Ichor hastily screwed in a jar on her flame thrower and prepared to attack. However before any one of them could get out a shot, a loud yell shocked them all still. One by one the men fell with dents in their heads all bloodied and bruise. Standing in front of the three was a woman, she was tall and looked rather scary to say the least. Her right arm seemed to be mechanical and it grabbed a chain that had a large, spiked metal ball on one end. Junkrat gulped audibly and hastily waved at the woman.

> "G'day mate! We were just-"

She shushed him harshly, making the lanky male shut his trap immediately.

> " _ **Oi don't care why you're here. This is m'oi city and oi'm not gonna let some scavengers come sniffin' around for free food.**_ "

Junkrat glanced around uneasily, his grin becoming quite sheepish. So this girl was the leader of the city? Just by herself? She must be a force to be reckoned with if she's able to keep this city to herself all by herself. Junkrat opened his mouth to say something but Roadhog grabbed him, slinging him over her shoulder as he carried Ichor under his arm. All while leaving the city Junkrat bickered and bickered.

> "Oi'm tellin' ya! We can sneak in at n'oight and take all the good ourselves! It's genius oi tell ya!"
> 
> " **More like a suicide mission.** "
> 
> "Come on Roadie, you gotta trust me on this! With that big ol' hook a' yours, she'll be beggin' for mercy!"
> 
> " **Jamison.** "
> 
> "Roooadie."

All while the exchange happened, Ichor set up a fire as the sun went down. It gets cold rapidly quick and she didn't want to freeze. She glanced over at the two junkers bickering and thought to herself. Was Junkrat's name Jamison? Probably. She didn't dwell on it much. She just sighed quietly as the two discussed a plan to get into the city. Seems Roadhog gave in. She perked up when she heard the all familiar 'Sheila!' squeak from Junkrat. She walked over to the two men and crossed her arms, glancing at the city entrance.

> "R'oight now. We have a plan. We need you as distraction."
> 
> " _Automatically you're going to put me in danger?_ "
> 
> "Nah, you got it all wrong. We know you're capable, which is wh'oi Roadie's gonna be your back up. You distract the sheila and Roadie ropes 'er in with his hook! It's fool proof."

Ichor sighed heavily and shrugged. Junkrat's giddiness made her snicker a bit but other than that she was dreading the plan. A couple hours pass into the night and Junkrat woke the two junkers to begin their plan. Equipped with her gear, Ichor set into the city with Roadhog following loosely behind. While the two were distracting the mysterious junker woman, Junkrat scavenged around for food and water and useful parts. The girl sighed to herself as she made herself known, lighting things on fire at random. The sudden act of arson plastered a wild grin on her face. Soon her true colors shone as she started becoming careless, beginning to nearly light the city on fire. This worried Roadhog and he almost intervened when he felt a fut at his hook. He looked down to see the woman from earlier ogling his hook. He was about to take the defense when she spoke.

> " ** _Your hook. I like it. It's pretty sh'oiny too._** "

He gave no response.

> " ** _Oi like sh'oiny stuff. Especially if they're sharp. L'oike- look at this._** "

She twisted her hips and showed the chain mace at her hip and the nailed bat on her back. Roadhog was completely silent and gave a thumbs up in approval. The bigger man tried to play it cool, keep the woman occupied while Junkrat scavenged. After a couple minutes he saw the aforementioned junker run by carrying piles of food and junk back to their makeshift base. Roadhog was about to take the leave when Nero's out of control arsony  caused a building to collapse. Out of a panic, Roadhog grabbed the woman and Nero and dove away from the falling building. The loud crash could be heard for mines, which immediately worried the other junker. After dropping everything at base, Junkrat came running to the scene, obviously panicked.

> What th'fuck you two doin'?! Oi said create distraction! Not burn the whole damn city to th'ground!"

Junkrat blinked for a moment after seeing the woman in question being carried by Roadhog as well.

> "Oh uh- hello again sheila."

Junkrat had a shit eating grin as he waved his fingers to the girl. Roadhog just walked past Junkrat and went to base with the two girls under his arms. Once there, he set them down and the leader of the city didn't seem as hostile as she was before. In fact, she seemed quite light hearted and snarky.

> " _ **Is this your base? Koinda small don't ya think?**_ "
> 
> "It's not permanent sheila. We're just here for the n'oight."
> 
> " _ **Ah. Well. Oi don't know who's br'oight oi'dea it was, but you utterly destroyed the city AND my home.**_"
> 
> "...Oh."
> 
> " _ **So oi'd like some form of compensation.**_ "
> 
> "Oh- er- uh."

He glanced around for anything that would compensate the damage Ichor caused. The junker girl glanced away from the others. Knowing full well she went overboard with the distraction.

> " _ **As compensation. Oi want to r'oide with you.**_ "
> 
> "Pardon?"

Junkrat blinked at her. Did she just say she wanted to group up with them?

> " ** _You heard me. Oi want to r'oide with you and your friends._** "
> 
> "So what you're sayin' is you want to be part of the group?"
> 
> " ** _Yes._** "

Junkrat was fine with three people but four? Now that's a bit excessive. Junkrat was about to protest when Roadhog intervened and gave a thumbs up, indicating that the girl was now part of the team.

> "Wait wait wait- wot? Roadie- you were so against having this sheila join us but now you're saying the okay for this one? We don't even have room on the choppa' for 'er!"
> 
> " **There's room.** "

The boy just gawked at his partner and looked at the girl. He let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms, defeated.

> "F'oine. These are m'buddies Roadhog and Ichor. Oi'm Junkrat. And you are?"
> 
> " ** _Catalyst._** "
> 
> "Wonderful."

The junker grumbled to herself for the rest of the night. The next morning, Junkrat and Ichor squeezed into the side cart of Roadhog's motorcycle. He glanced at Catalyst and tried to size her up, crossing his arms.

> "Sorry sheila. No room."

The junker woman shrugged and glanced to Roadhog, he jerked his head to the back slightly, indicating for Catalyst to sit. The girl blinked and sat behind Roadhog. She could fit thankfully.

> " **Hold on.** "

Catalyst held onto the man as the motorcycle reared off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for introduction chapters! now to get to the heart good stuff B)


	3. Alkaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four junkers seemed to keep pretty distant relationships from each other. All but Roadhog and Junkrat, they never talk to eachother. The girls keep to themselves and tend to ignore everything else, seemingly working for their own agenda. Well this was quite boring for Junkrat. So he tries to talk to their little team and even suggest a team name for themselves. With four junkers traveling together they have to have a name for themselves. They were like a gang at this point.

Roadhog parked the motorcycle by a ghost town. It was the first town they've found in days, they managed to get by with small convenience stores and demolished food places that littered what's left of the highway. But this town could hold promise for them. It didn't seem like anyone's even hit the place yet, which will be good for the four, because it would mean there'd be enough food for all of them this time. Ichor stepped out of the side car and approached the town cautiously, her weapon in hand. After an initial sweep, she confirmed to the rest of the group that no other junkers were in sight. Catalyst twirled her mace idly as she walked around, glancing into homes and small stores. Roadhog and Junkrat looked around while quietly following Ichor. The white haired girl called for everyone when she managed to break into an untouched convenience store. There they stocked up on food and bottled water that survived. After all the scavenging was done, Roadhog brought everyone to a large abandoned house he found that was mostly in tact enough for them to stay in.

Ichor found her own room to stay in and Catalyst took the other. Junkrat and Roadhog glanced to each other and shrugged, taking the remaining room for themselves. After everyone bot settled, Junkrat glanced towards one of the walls. Man this was fucking boring. Nobody barely talked to each other.

> "Ey. Ichor?"
> 
> " _What._ "
> 
> "Y'know. This town is pretty big. We could stay here for at least a wh'oile before someone else shows up. It'd be a good chance to build more bombs too."
> 
> " _Okay. Well, if you want to stay in the town for a bit then it's not m'oi say. You are the boss after all._ "
> 
> "R'oight oi am."
> 
> " _Great. Now go to sleep. It's startin' to get late and oi'd appreciate at least one good n'oights sleep on a bed instead of burnt grass._ "
> 
> "R'oight r'oight. Uh. Night?"
> 
> " _Mmm._ "

The man was quiet for a moment then sat up, looking at the opposite wall.

> "Hey Catalyst-"
> 
> " ** _Oi am tryin' to sleep Rat boy._** "
> 
> "Oh- uh. Sorry."

Junkrat grumbled to himself, crossing his arms and laying down. He could never sleep, at least not easily. He was constantly jittery and his heart rate permitted him from sleeping at all. He merely sighed and waited to see if anyone else would still be awake. A couple hours past with no such luck and the junker found himself fiddling with bombs on the floor, when he heard small grunts from the room on his left. He paused for a moment and went back to messing with the bombs when he heard the grumblings again. He sighed allowed and got up, heading out of the room and towards the door.

> "Psst. Ichor. You okay?"

He whispered. All that replied was a groan.

> "C'mon Ichor, people are tr'oina sleep here."

Well he certainly wasn't but Hog and Catalyst were. The junker sighed and again and cracked the door open, seeing the woman sprawled out on her bed and staring out of a broken window. He was quiet for a moment and glanced away.

> "Uhh. Ichor?"
> 
> " _Eh? What. What do you want._ "

The girl snapped at the other, turning her head to look at him. Junkrat gave a huffy response to her sudden attitude and walked into the room. What was her problem? She was always like this, a big snarky and snappy. Why did she act like that after all Hog and himself did for her? It was time to get to the bottom of this, there was a tense feeling between the two. A barrier rather. Junkrat wanted to break the ice. If they're gonna be in cahoots with each other, it's better they were at least friendly towards each other.

> "Why you always actin' l'oike that?"
> 
> " _Actin' l'oike what?_ "
> 
> "L'oike... l'oike that! All huffy and upset l'oike oi did somethin' horrible to you and you have yet to forgive me. Chr'oist lady, me and Hog saved your ass from some brute and you treat us like we're the brutes? What is your problem huh?"

Ichor was taken aback for a moment and stared at the other. She slowly sat up and huffed, glancing away. She... Really didn't know why she acted that way. She supposed she still had some doubts about the entire thing and she didn't want to become to attached to them. Yeah. That was the reason. She let out a soft sigh and patted the spot next to her. Junkrat tilted his head for a moment before realizing her implications. He hurried over and sat, knees bunched to his chest and listening intently to the girl.

> " _Oi... Oi guess the reason wh'oi oi act l'oike that is because... Well. Normally when oi join groups of junkers l'oike this. Sooner or later they turn on me and tr'oi to take me out. So oi thought if oi just acted all cold towards you three, oi won't grow attached and won't feel betrayed again, if you guys dec'oide oi'm not needed anymore._ "

Her voice was soft, something Junkrat's haven't heard before. Ichor was always loud and snarky, a huge sadistic grin on her face constantly, especially when fire's involved. But right now. She just looked melancholy and quiet. Junkrat was silent for a moment before he started snickering and cackling, earning an offended look from the girl.

> " _Wh'oi you laughin'? Oi swear oi'm gonna shove one of those grenades down your gob you damn-!_ "
> 
> "You really think me and Hog are gonna turn on you l'oike that?"

She was quiet.

> " _Well- yeah. Oi do. It's not l'oike you guys give me a reason to actually trust you yet._ "
> 
> "After all the t'oimes we've spent sleeping in turns, and not one of us has tried to attack you or steal y'stuff yet?"
> 
> "Or how we actually shared rations with you and made sure you were feeling as healthy as the rest a' us?"
> 
> " _Well-_ "
> 
> "Listen sheila. We ain't gonna turn on ya, oi don't know 'bout the other girl but oi can assure you me and Hog are behind ya all the time. If y'don't let us die, we won't let you die."

Junkrat snickered again and Ichor stared at him with a dumb look. Though she supposed his laugh was contagious, cause now she even found herself snickering. Well she supposed he had a point. They hadn't killed her yet so they weren't gonna turn on her. Not right away anyways. Junkrat glanced over to Ichor's giggling figure and fell quiet for a moment. He's never heard her chuckle like that before. He's only heard manic laughter from the girl, not like he found it odd. In fact he found ti comforting that someone shared a crazy laugh like his. But in the moonlight, something about Ichor seemed... Different to him. he couldn't quite place it. The junker shook his head quickly and got up, heading towards the door.

> "Well that's it for therapist Junkrat. Your next appointment will be whenever y'need to talk, sheila."

Ichor smiled slightly.

> " _Thank you._ "
> 
> "It's not a problem."

The junker left the room quietly and Ichor laid back down, at ease with herself now. When Junkrat returned to his shared room, he noticed something was different immediately. Where's Hog?

* * *

Roadhog sat outside the abandoned house they were staying in. He managed to recover a pack a cigarettes from a convenience store and hell if he hasn't smoked one in months. His mask was lifted slightly as the amber glow of the cigarette provided the little luminescence besides the moon's rays. He let out a small sigh of smoke, completely silent. It was peaceful almost. Though days in the Outback were rarely peaceful. He was about to take another hit when he felt a presence behind him. Quickly he pulled down his mask and glanced over his shoulder, seeing a tall woman behind him. He let out a small grunt and looked forward resting his arms on his knees.

The woman in question sat next to the behemoth of a man, staring off into the distance before glancing towards the pack of cigarettes he had. Catalyst glanced up at his face then back at the carton, turning her body slightly.

> " ** _M'oind lettin' me have a cig?_** "

The man grunted and tapped one out for her.

> " ** _Gotta l'oighter?_** "

He passed one over to her.

She took a long hit of her cigarette, letting out a line of smoke in her wake. The two shared a comfortable silence, admiring the stars and moon that would shine through dead trees. She glanced down at the cigarette and thought for a moment. Did she remember what it was like? Before the war? before the Outback. Her memories are blurred but she remembered a few things. She took another hit and blew, looking over at Roadhog who just stared down at his cigarette.

> " _ **Roadhog.**_ "
> 
> " **Hm.** "
> 
> " _ **Do you... Remember what it was like?**_ "

The man was quiet, a few moments passed and looked over at her.

> " **Remember what?** "
> 
> " _ **What it was like before the war? Before the Outback?**_ "

He was silent. Normally Junkrat asked questioned retaining to before the radiation. Like if grass really was green, or if trees really did have leaves. But this. This felt different. She was asking if he remember what his life was like. He let out a long, sigh. Dropping the cigarette and crushing it under his foot. He directed his attention back to the moon.

> " **Yeah. I remember. I remember a lot of things. Why do you want to know?** "

The girl was silent and avoided his gaze.

> " _ **I was fourteen when the blast hit.**_ "

Roadhog was silent for a moment. He never told anyone that he was the cause of the explosion. He remember it vividly. Him and the rest of the Australian Liberation Front fighting against the Omnics and accidentally setting off a nuclear reactor which completely wiped the wasteland for all but a few survivors. He didn't felt guilt per se, it had to happen. It was the only way the Omnics would stay the hell out of his home. But at the same time, at what cost?

> " **That's a shame.** "

The girl fell silent again and looked at her cigarette. She felt a bit empty. Not sad. Not angry. Just empty. But in that emptiness the one thing she could feel was her need to destroy things. To assert her power, her dominance. But right now, that feeling was sated for complete hollowness.

Roadhog let out a long hum, rolling his shoulders slightly. Suppose tonight was the night everyone decided to talk to each other. He was a man of few words, but he knew how to make them count.

> " **I was twenty six.** "

She perked up slightly, glancing over and tilting her head.

> " **I was twenty six when the blast hit.** "
> 
> " ** _...Ah._** "

 She was quiet for a moment, not really sure what to say now. He was twice her age during the blast huh? Figures. Though it was nice. Small progress between the two. A little at a time and they'll truly get to know each other. Roadhog abruptly stood, patting his pants before turned and heading inside.

> " **It's late. You should get some sleep.** "

He said no more and left. Catalyst let out a small chuckle and smoked the last of her cigarette before going back inside to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning the four woke up more refreshed than they ever have been. Guess bedding really did make a difference. In the early morning light, Ichor could hear Junkrat bicker with Roadhog in trying to convince him to take the beds with them when they decided to leave. She just let out a small sighed and got ready. The two women exited their rooms and popped their heads into the boys'.

> " _We're gonna go scavenging. You keep watch._ "

Roadhog gave them a thumbs up and Junkrat let off one of his witty one-liners. After the two girls left, Junkrat fell into an uncomfortable silence that immediately threw off Roadhog. He glanced at his companion and crossed his arms.

> "Roadie. Oi talked to Ichor last n'oight."
> 
> " **Mmm. And?** "
> 
> "Watchin' her laugh. L'oike. N'oicely. It was l'oike watchin' angels sing."
> 
> " **Jamison they're here for food, shelter and water. Get your head out of the clouds.** "
> 
> "Oh. R'oight yeah. Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE WE SEE JUNKRAT IN LOVE. man we getting some progress here, they had a smol meaningful conversation at least


	4. Halogens and Noble Gases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their late night conversation, Junkrat isn't very sure how he should feel about Ichor now. Roadhog on the other hand is as apathetic as he could be, as if the conversation he had with Catalyst didn't even matter. Much to her disappointment. Junkrat's mixed emotions causes problems between the two junkers while Catalyst tries to open up Roadhog, even slightly. The squad spends a few days in the town till they use up all the resources and are back on the road, but some more interesting conversations spiral out since those days.

The next couple of days were quite slow. Since the place was deserted and far away from any known junker raiders, nobody came to bother the four blokes who found themselves using up all the resources this gold mine had to offer. Ichor spent her time in the abandoned house's kitchen, where she conducted chemical tests and mixed chemicals to form different acids and concoctions. Catalyst and Junkrat were out gathering supplies while Roadhog scrounged the place for spare parts to use. By the time Junkrat and Catalyst came out, Ichor was carefully putting together acid bombs under a watchful eye. Junkrat paused for a moment and watched how focus she was.

And then his loud voice interrupted her.

> "'Ey, Ichor!"

She nearly detonated the grenade on the spot but managed to keep herself cool, shooting a glare at the male junker. Junkrat tensed up a bit and glanced away a bit. There she was again, acting like some sort of piss baby. He didn't want to own up to the fact he almost made her kill herself with an acid bomb, she was too jumpy in his eyes. Catalyst walked by the two and went upstairs to sort through her findings that she had to share with Roadhog. Junkrat scooted over next to Ichor with a wide grin on his face and an armful of food and water. Ichor stared at the pile then glanced at him, letting out a small sigh and setting down all her bombs and grenades. She took one of the water bottles and a preserved food bar he found and ate quietly. This place was pretty packed, it was probably a good idea to stay after all. Junkrat glanced at the black bombs and looked at the girl who's eyes just stared down at her food. He was found star struck again by her appearance, just staring. What was wrong with him? Why did he always find himself rendered weak when he was near her? Was she planning this? Was this her plan all along? He shrugged off the feeling, shaking his head a bit and refocusing on the bombs at hand.

> "Whatcha makin' there sheila?"
> 
> " _Acid grenades._ "
> 
> "Oh? How do you get the acid in there?"
> 
> " _Very carefully._ "

Junkrat let out a small huff and just looked at the grenades. He had a very sudden urge to use them but held it back. Though in any other occasion he'd jack one of those grenades and run, but something was holding him back. And it killed him trying to figure out why he acted this way towards her now. He hated it. It made him vulnerable. She could probably kill him on the spot and he wouldn't do anything in protest and he hated it. He lived his life fighting for his own survival and this sheila thought she could waltz and make his life like this? He clenched his fists and slammed one next to him against the ground. He wanted answers now.

Ichor jumped slightly at his sudden anger, what's gotten into him? She paused her consumption and looked over at the junker, seeing his clenched teeth and tight fists. Something was wrong.

> "Dammit Ichor!"
> 
> " _What?_ "
> 
> "Just- dammit! What do y'think y'doin'?"
> 
> " _What the fuck are you talkin' about Rat?_ "
> 
> "Just- that! Everyt'oime oi look at ya oi get all vulnerable. All oi do is stare at ya and if you came at me with an attack oi wouldn't do anything to stop it! What the fuck are you doing to me?!"

She was at a lost of words, staring at him. What was he saying? She didn't understand what he meant and just fell quiet.

> " _Oi-Oi don't know what you're talkin' about Junkrat._ "
> 
> "L'oike hell you do! Y'planned this didn't ya? Made it so in the off chance y'wanted out you could have an easy way to escape. Oi bet this is some k'oinda toxin ain't it?"
> 
> " _It's not! What the fuck is your problem? Oi've never done anythin' to put you guys in danger and you haven't put me into danger. So what incentive would oi possibly have to try and make you weak 'round me?!_ "
> 
> "Oi don't -oi don't fuckin' know!"

The two stared at each other, fists clenched and heated expression. Ichor was fuming at the fact Junkrat would accuse her of such things and Junkrat fumed at her supposed denial of using some thing of chemical gas on him. However the man failed to realize just how close the two were to each other just now. Heavy breathes slowed, bodies relaxing and the two of them just stared. The stared at each other and Junkrat was the first to look away, his cheeks turning slightly red. Ichor glanced down slightly and looked the other way, falling silent.

> "Oi- uh. Ichor. Oi didn't- oi didn't mean any of that. But uh. Is this chemicals?"
> 
> " _Well. It's from your own chemical make up but it's not man-made._ "
> 
> "So y'telling me this is... just a feelin'?"
> 
> " _Yeah._ "

Junkrat fell quiet and Ichor as well, sitting next to each other in complete silence. Junkrat didn't know what to do with this situation. So some feeling he has makes him all vulnerable around Ichor. Well he should stop feeling that way then if it makes him vulnerable. However at the same time, he felt something he has never felt before.

* * *

 

After sorting out the food between her and Roadhog, the girl decided to actually find where the big lug was hiding anyways. She figured he must still be out looking for parts and quietly left the base in pursue of him. Catalyst spun her mace idly when she noticed the behemoth man carrying random junk from scrap metal to engine parts. She quietly trotted up next to him and leaned forward, glancing at the pile in his arms. 

> " _ **Whacha manage to f'oind?**_ "
> 
> " **Engine parts. Gears. Sheet metal for Rat.** "
> 
> " _ **Oh. N'oice. Hey, Roadhog. Oi wanted to talk to you about somethin-**_ "
> 
> " **Save it until I put down all this shit.** "
> 
> " ** _Oh- Uh- Sure. Al'roight._** "

She glanced away sheepishly and fell quiet, walking alongside the other. She glanced around at the wasteland town and kept glancing back at Roadhog. Why did he always act so disinterested and indifferent towards everything? He gave thumbs up to people and little grunts of acknowledgement, but other than that, he didn't seem to care about anyone. Maybe Junrkat, but that's because of that treasure the Rat had right? She wasn't oblivious to that detail, everyone was out to get him and she almost went out of her way to find them. Until she was face to face with his bodyguard. Such a large man, even her with her muscles, he would snap her in half. Catalyst didn't want to die that way that's for sure.

By the time they got home, Roadhog looked over at the two junkers sitting quietly on the kitchen floor, back to back and fiddling with their own little grenades. He gave a small shrug and walked upstairs with Catalyst in tow. The girl turned into her room and gesture to the two piles she made.

> " ** _The r'oight one is your's._** "
> 
> " **Mmm.** "

He dropped the parts in his room and went over to Catalyst's, taking the pile and closing the door behind him to the shared room. Catalyst was quiet for a moment and sat on the ground, unsure what to do.

A couple minutes passed a Roadhog came out, looking down at Catalyst.

> " **Why're you sitting on the ground like that? You're in my way.** "
> 
> " ** _Roadhog. Oi want to talk._** "
> 
> " **Christ lady** **, what?** "

His harsh tone brought a squint to his eyes. Why was he acting all rude suddenly? She had a goal in mind now. She's gonna make the big man crack even if it's the last thing she does before the radiation kills her. Catalyst stood up and crossed her arms, a sour expression on her face.

> " ** _Y'act l'oike a real ass, y'know?_** "
> 
> " **So? What are you? My mother?** "
> 
> " ** _Can you stop acting l'oike a dickweed for a couple minutes? At least? We both aren't exactly the same age but we both remember what it was l'oike before the wasteland._** "
> 
> " **Yeah. So. That's not me anymore. I don't know why you want to dwell on the past so much. Frankly I don't give a damn about it.** "
> 
> " ** _Oi don't dwell on it. Frankly oi thought it was n'oice to know someone to keep me grounded._** "
> 
> " **The fuck you mean keep you grounded?** "
> 
> " _ **It's good to remember your past, it'll keep you apart if you feel like falling apart.**_ "
> 
> " **Christ, out of my way girly.** "

Roadhog glared at her from under his mask. Man she was starting to get annoying. Oh remember your past, it'll keep you grounded. He'd rather not remember the fact he's part of the cause for this. She seemed way too naive for someone who's. What? Thirty? The man huffed and shoved Catalyst out of the way, heading outside and leaving her behind. The girl stared at he walked off and punched the nearest wall. The two junkers downstairs however, wondered what just happened.

A little time past and the sun started to set. Roadhog was still outside, sitting on the shoddy steps of the house they took shelter in. He felt a nudge at his right shoulder and looked over, seeing Catalyst offer the box of cigarettes he had previously scavenged and left on a table in his room. He was quiet and grunted, taking the cigs and turned away. Hog let out a deep sigh and watched as Catalyst sat next to him.

> " **Listen. I know what you're trying to do. The only reason me and Rat tolerate you two is because you help out with carrying and scavenging. As well as arms if we get in fights. Nothing more, I'll tell you what I told Rat. Get your head out of the clouds.** "
> 
> " _ **Oi don't know what you're thinking oi'm doin' but oi'm not doin' that. Oi'm trying to be friends.**_ "
> 
> " **You act like I'd trust a girl like you.** "
> 
> " _ **Would you?**_ "

Hog went quiet and looked forward, beginning to wheeze and chuckle. She was really something now wasn't she? Well, he had to give her props for trying to make him break. Perhaps she's not that bad.

> " **You know, maybe. Maybe I would.** "
> 
> " **Fine, alright. What do you want to know?** "

Catalyst grinned widely at the other.

* * *

 

Junkrat leaned against Ichor's back and groaned, causing a small huff from the girl who was mixing random chemicals in a jar. He glanced over slightly to see what she was doing.

> "What're ya doin' now?"
> 
> " _Making chemicals._ "
> 
> "The fire-y k'oind?"
> 
> " _Of course._ "

Ichor snickered slightly and continued to work with Junkrat draped over her. After a few moments, Roadhog and Catalyst entered the room with Catalyst zooming by and grabbing empty packs with her. Junkrat watched the girl with a confused expression and gave a quizzical look to Hog.

> " **We heard raiders. Pack your shit Rat we need to leave, unless you want to fight them.** "

Ichor paused and looked at Junkrat, who hopped up and scrambled to pick up his various mines and bombs to stuff them in his backs. Ichor did the same and packaged everything up. It took at least five minutes for everyone to have everything packed up, all the food, water and resources were stuffed in a huge pack for Hog, nothing was spared at the town which was now truly empty. The squad packed onto the motorcycle as they heard the shouts of the raiders, and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a bunch of crushes being thrown around. may the romance soon blossom in the coming chapters B')


	5. Atomic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly avoiding a fight with a gang of raiders, the junker squad quietly drives off on the cracked Aussie road in search for another town to scavenge or a pile of junk to settle by. However things get extremely complicated when Roadhog fails to see a trap that was left on the road and wrecks his motorcycle. Mostly everyone's okay, except for one sheila who finds herself unconscious the very next second.

The motorcycle ride was going as smoothly as it always did. But it was uncomfortable quiet. Junkrat with his mixed emotion, Ichor trying to figure out what Junkrat was feeling, Catalyst feeling overwhelmed from what she talked about with Roadhog, and Roadhog just being a man of few words. Even though the two had a long discussion, it still felt as if a barrier was put between them. Catalyst sensed this well but decided not to push anything. All they heard was the whirring wind that went by.

However everything stopped and was as still as a picture. Everything went deaf. People's screams were muffled and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. At one moment Roadhog was driving along the road and next everyone was in the air, soaring as the motorcycle tumbled. When things came back to reality, Catalyst heard the screams of horror and fear. Loud cracks and cries, even Roadhog sounded distressed. She laid on the ground unmoving, staring at everyone as they tried to pick themselves up with cries of pain. Herself? Her vision stared blurring.

And then it all went black.

* * *

 

Everything was dark. Except for the ambient flame of a fire nearby. Her head felt heavy and sore and when she tried to lift it, she fell back down with a thump. Which brought the attention of someone above her. Her blurred vision started to focus on the perpetrator who was above her. A black stitched mask. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes shot open, glancing around. The two were in a very large what seemed to be a fortress made of sheet metal and junk. Or more or less a huge hollowed out pile. Like an igloo. She stared up at the moon that peaked in. It was morning just a second ago. How long has she been out? And why was she laying on Roadhog's lap?

She tried to get up again, only to gently be pushed back down by the bigger man.

> " **What are you doing? You know you fucked up your head pretty bad right?** "

She was quiet for a moment and felt the cloth that was wrapped around her head. She must of banged up her head from the crash, she was thrown off almost immediately after all. She glanced back up at the man and was quiet.

> " _ **Any reason why you decided oi should lay here?**_ "
> 
> " **Rat likes to act like an annoying thorn in my side and lay on me when he's bored.** "
> 
> " **So I figured if I'm that comfortable to lay on, then instead of shitty dead grass, I thought you'd like an actual cushion to rest your head so you don't hurt yourself too much.** "

Catalyst was taken aback for a moment. He actually cared enough to make sure she was comfortable? A soft blush brushed across her features and she glanced away. Roadhog blinked down at her and glanced away himself.

> " **Don't think too much about it. You're injured and that's the only reason.** "

In her mind she knew there was more to that. But her head spun too hard for her to actually formulate a witty one-liner. She just got comfortable on the Hog's legs and sighed quietly.

> " ** _Where's Rat and Ichor?_** "
> 
> " **They went to see if they can fix the 'cycle. If not, they're gonna strip it for parts.** "
> 
> " _ **Ah...**_ "
> 
> " _ **....**_ "
> 
> " _ **Thank you.**_ "
> 
> " **....** "

Roadhog was quiet and let out a small grunt, nearly cradling her in his arms as he stared off between the gaps of the junk fortress.

* * *

 

Ichor sat by the motorcycle, letting out a small cough that alarmed Junkrat. She got banged up after being thrown off the motorcycle. He was lucky and merely landed on Roadhog who just face planted in the ground as the vehicle tumbled off. Ichor and Catalyst seemed to get the brunt of the injuries. Catalyst banged her head and blacked out and Ichor got cut up by shrapnel as well as having her ankle crushed by the motorcycle as it tipped. However with Junkrat's quick thinking and Ichor's smarts, he wrap her ankle. while she made a numbing injected to ease the pain.

She sat with her legs out on the ground, fiddling with something. Junkrat watched her intently from the other side of the wreck, making sure she was okay. After the last week or so, he's been slowly getting more and more... What was the word, protective? Over her. He didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. But that was rule of Junkertown. A lawless cutthroat society where you trust no one and you're never guaranteed survival. But at this moment, he's making sure Ichor survives. The girl fiddled with a rusted screw driver as she took a part the gas. It was silent aside from the clicking and clashing of metal. However a cry pierced through the silent night air as Junkrat immediately got up, looking at Ichor grip her ankle. He let out a huff and went over to her, scooping her up in his arms.

> "Alr'oight sheila that's enough for ton'oight."

Ichor was taken by surprise, being carried bridal style by the junker. She stared at him quietly as he began walking away, not seeing any problem with the way he was carrying her. Ichor quietly laid against Junkrat as he walked them back to the junkpile, trying hard to ignore the immense pain that was growing from her ankle. She gripped the junker's arm, closing her eyes tightly.

> "Y'alr'oight sheila?"
> 
> " _Y-Yeah. It just... Hurts._ "
> 
> "We're almost back, just hang in a lil' longer."

He tried to speed up as fast he could without dropping her or disturbing her ankle. By the time they got back, Ichor was nearly crying from how much pain she was in. Junkrat looked through the top hole of the pile and called.

> "Roadie! Heads up! Sheila comin' down!"

Almost carelessly did he drop Ichor. However she didn't fall very hard as she just plopped into Roadhog's outstretched arms as the junker boy hopped in, sitting by the fire they made inside. Roadhog sit Ichor down next to them and the girl clawed at her various chemicals, finding another injected that eased and numbed the pain in her ankle.

> "Without the chopp'ah, we're stuck here! Especially when half our team is all fucked up!"
> 
> " **...** "
> 
> "Yes oi know Hog! But we're l'oike sitting ducks here!"

The Aussie huffed and raved. His bodyguard rolled his eyes as he held a sleeping Catalyst, who's head bandage he already had to reapply. Junkrat looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows a bit, letting out a small sigh then glanced over to Ichor, look laid curled up on the ground. He let out a small groan and scooted over, lifting her head slightly and laying it on his thigh.

She glanced up at him slightly and he looked away quickly.

> "It's more comfortable than the ground, r'oight?"

Ichor gave a small smile and curled up again. A few minutes passed and the two girls were asleep, leaving the boys to be on watch for raiders and make sure they don't get any more hurt.

* * *

 

Though Junkrat didn't really find anything fun to do, he managed to keep himself occupied by wandering around and blowing up the nearest thing he could fine. A couple weeks past this way while Ichor and Catalyst healed. Roadhog and Junkrat were big help, making sure the girls would eat and are feeling okay. When most of the swelling went down, Junkrat helped Ichor hobble her way to motorcycle so they can continue doing repairs. Catalyst had lots of time to talk to Roadhog.

> " ** _Roadie?_** "
> 
> " **Mmm?** "
> 
> " _ **Have you ever liked someone?**_ "
> 
> " **Sure.** "

The only two who remembered life before the chaos. Catalyst felt like a young girl in Secondary school again, talking to her crush and wondering if he liked her back. It was quite cliche, but compared to the harsh conditions they were facing, it was sort of refreshing in a way. Roadhog let out a small sigh and looked at Catalyst, who sat next to him and was fiddling with the chains of her mace. 

> " **You know. I didn't think you'd stick around for long.** "
> 
> " _ **What do you mean?**_ "
> 
> " **Well I figured you and that other chick would be up and gone the first inconvenience we face. Or you'd go behind our backs, take out shit, and run back to that city you ruled over.** "
> 
> " _ **First of all we're all in this together. And secondly that city was bare b'oi the t'oime oi found it. Barely any resources left.**_ "
> 
> " **I acted like. Mmm. Sort of a jackass because I didn't want you getting so attached to me. Because if you did, then I would. And the Outback is no place for bonds like that.** "
> 
> " _ **...Ah.**_ "
> 
> " **But.** "
> 
> " **I'm glad you're still around and still kicking.** "

Catalyst smiled at Roadhog slightly, who glanced away quietly from under his mask.

Junkrat sat on one side of the motorcycle while Ichor sat on the other. Both quietly worked on the motorcycle, trying to repair it to make it at least driveable again. Junkrat glanced up every now and then, looking at all the oil and soot that covered Ichor. He slowed to a pause, admiring her for a split second, only to be caught staring. She let out a small snicker and raised an eyebrow.

> " _What are you starin' at?_ "
> 
> "Nothin'."
> 
> " _Oi saw ya starin' r'oight at me? What is it? Do oi got oil on m' face?_ "
> 
> "No- well- yeah you do- but- Oi wasn't starin' at that."
> 
> " _Well then what were you doing?_ "
> 
> "Oi... Was starin' ya face."

Ichor let out a small chuckle and sat back, crossing her arms.

> " _Junkrat._ "
> 
> "Ichor."

She let out another snicker and leaned over, shoving the junker slightly, earning a chuckle from him as well. He glanced away slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. God what was he feeling? Just looking at her makes him feel uneasy. Was he uneasy? He had some sort of feeling in his gut and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

> "Hey. You said before that what Oi'm feelin' is from m'oi 'own chemical makeup' or somethin'."
> 
> " _Yes?_ "
> 
> "So does that mean you know what oi'm feelin'?"
> 
> " _Mmm... K'oooiiiinda..._ "
> 
> "Well? Spill the beans sheila."
> 
> " _If oi had to guess. You have a crush on me Junkrat._ "
> 
> "A what now."
> 
> " _A crush._ "

Junkrat gave a quizzical look. The hell's a crush? Ichor sighed and set the screwdriver down, humming aloud and tapping her cheek.

> " _A crush is l'oike. An overwhelmin' feelin' y'get when you want to be with someone. L'oike kiss them or hold them. It's deeply psychological and mostly stems from your primal instincts to reproduce._ "
> 
> "So whatcha tellin' me is that oi want to be l'oike... With you."
> 
> " _Yeah._ "
> 
> "Huh."

She knew her explanation was more complex than the junker would be able to understand. In her youth she would return daily to what used to be her home. It had a cellar that was an untouched, pristine lab, where she would learn to read the books there or mess with the chemicals in the glass cabinet she broke. Though she would of lived down there if she could. There was no food, water or bedding for her to sufficiently survive. So she ended up scavenging off until she lost her way. But she left having an abundant knowledge of science and chemistry, which she now uses for chemical fires.

> "'Ey."
> 
> " _What._ "
> 
> "What does psychological and reproduce mean."
> 
> " _Uhhh._ "
> 
> " _Stuff that happens in y'head and fucking to make a baby._ "
> 
> "Ah."
> 
> "Wait what."

Junkrat raised an eyebrow. She said this feeling comes from a primal instinct to reproduce? Does that mean he feels that way cause he wants to make a baby? Woah. Woah woah woah. That's not good. He didn't want to make a kid. He just wanted to kiss her face.

> "Wait- does that mean we have to make kids."
> 
> " _Oh god no. Uhh. Your feelin' extends more than that. You more or less just. Hmm. What does your head tell you?_ "
> 
> "Oi want to punch your mouth with my mouth."

She stared at him blankly and laughed.

> " _You just want to kiss me r'oight now._ "
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Do we do that?"
> 
> " _R'oight now?_ "
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
> " _Mmm. If you want to._ "

Junkrat stared at Ichor for a couple seconds before he climbed over the motorcycle, surprising Ichor and basically falling on top of her.

"Well hello there sheila."

Ichor was about to protest when she felt chapped lips against her own. She let out a small squeak before giving in quickly, messily kissing the other for a short time. He tasted like copper and ash, while she tasted like something sour. Junkrat pulled back with the widest grin, sitting up and pulling Ichor up with him.

> "That was the best feelin' oi've ever had. Oi thought fuckin' and explosions could make me happy but this is great!"

Ichor let out a snicker and smiled up at the junker. This was quite the unexpected turn from when she first begrudgingly agreed to join the duo on their adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GET A KISS. WE GET PROGRESS. WE GET ROMANCE. i tried so hard not to rush this because there's a little scene i want to happen so bad. ~*revealing their real names to eachother*~


	6. Melting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the two tech savvy junkers working on Roadhog's bike, they could fix it in no time. But would fixing the bike finally reveal why Roadhog and Junkrat were travelling in the first place? Will this be the end for the pack? Probably.

A couple days past as Ichor and Junkrat tinkered away with Roadhog's bike. From the piles of scattered junk and parts, the duo managed to replace and fix the motorcycle to be in working condition. Roadhog and Catalyst discovered a town while wandering around for parts. The two brought back food, water, and a can of gas. After a couple moments to rear up, Roadhog managed to start the bike and the four were off once more, looking for new places to raid and hide out at. Catalyst held onto Roadie close and quietly as the two small junkers shared the side cart.

Junkrat casually had his arm swung around Ichor's shoulders and Roadhog didn't seem to mind Catalyst's intimacy. By nightfall, they stopped by a town that was near the end border of Junkertown. Their whole journey originally was to get to one of the borders of Junkertown and break out. And Junkrat grinned widely, knowing he was so close to freedom. The four left the bike near the town and scavenged the empty place for food and water. Junkrat pulled Ichor away to look through one of the empty houses. The former went up the stairs and Ichor remained down.

During the scavenging Junkrat managed to find a couple bottles of water. Grinning ear from ear, he nearly hopped down the flight of stairs to show Ichor.

> "'Ey Ichor! Guess what Oi f-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the group of men surrounding her. Every sense of excitement left his face as he reached for his grenade launcher, holding a concussion mine in his hand.

> "Hey. Drongos. How about y'leave the lil' lady alone, eh?"

The group's leader turned his head towards Junkrat, snickering and laughing. This had to be a joke right? The man thought so highly of himself that he didn't even pay no mine to Junkrat. The boy could make out the guys asking Ichor for food and water, which of course she refused. But before they could even lay a hand on her, their hand was blown clean off. Ichor stumbled onto the ground and stared up at Junkrat, who's expression one could only explain as pissed the fuck off. A fight broke out in the house with gunfire and stabbing. By the time Catalyst and Roadhog made it there, Junkrat had single-handedly took out the group, with the help of Ichor beating them to death for extra measure. Rat sat on the ground hugging Ichor quietly, glancing up at Roadhog and letting out a wheezy laugh.

> "Couple a' blokes were tryn'a take Ichor's food. Well oi wasn't havin' any of that and neither was she. So we took 'em out before they could take us out."

Roadhog looks at all the pieces of corpses strewn about the floor in piles of blood, then looked at the two junkers who perpetrated the mess. He let out a heavy sigh and dragged them both to their feet, leading the pack outside. He let out a deep sigh and looked at everyone, clapping his hands together.

> " **The only reason me and Rat were on this road trip was because we were heading for the Outback's borders. Which is right over there. Now, we've grown fond of your girls so obviously you're coming along.** "
> 
> " _Coming along where?_ "
> 
> " **Outside of here. Freedom.** "

The two were quiet for a moment. Outside of Junkertown? Outside of the Outback? Catalyst grinned ear to ear under her bandanna and Ichor nearly lost it. Junkrat joined Ichor in her cheering and Catalyst giggled as Roadhog stopped them from causing a scene.

> " **We leave tomorrow morning. Today is our last day in the Outback. After this, no more radiation, no more having to fight and scavenge to survive. All we gotta do is act dirty.** "
> 
> "But we're already dirty."

Ichor and Junkrat cackled loudly as Roadhog found a place for them to stay.

* * *

 

That night Junkrat sat on the floor in the room Ichor chose, just staring at her quietly. He glanced away when she looked up from her grenade, smiling a bit.

> " _You're doing it again. You're staring at me._ "
> 
> "Oi am not."
> 
> " _What is it this t'oime?_ "

Junkrat was quiet and let out a small sigh.

> "What's your name?"
> 
> " _What do you mean? Oi told you it was Ichor-_ "
> 
> "Oi mean your real name."

Ichor paused.

> " _If you tell me your name, I'll tell you mind._ "
> 
> "Al'roight alr'oight. Th' name's Jamison Fawkes."

She let out a small giggle.

> "What? What's so funny 'bout my name huh?"
> 
> " _It's not funny. Oi l'oike it very much. It's suiting._ "
> 
> "Oh uh- Thanks?"
> 
> " _Mmm._ "

Junkrat noticed the uneasiness on her face and sighed, glancing away.

> "Listen- if y'don't wanna spill y'name oi ain't gonna force it-"
> 
> " _Seraphina._ "
> 
> "...What?"
> 
> " _Seraphina Alysian._ "

Junkrat was speechless. Seraphina Alysian. That was the most beautiful name he's ever heard in his life. The look of pure wonder must of made it obvious to the girl as he heard her giggled once more. Junkrat's cheeks flushed slightly and he just looked at her with pure fondness and admiration.

> "That's a beautiful name sheila."
> 
> " _Thank you._ "

Ichor kept her gaze adverted from the other, knowing full well he was staring at her. After a couple moments of silent she sighed, looking up at Junkrat with a lazy grin.

> " _Ah come over here y'bloke._ "

She leaned forward and grabbing him by the shoulders, kissing him on the lips.

* * *

 

Catalyst caught Roadhog sitting outside with a pack of cigarettes. She walked by, gently placing her hand on his shoulder as she sat down. Roadhog glanced over at her with his mask half up, not bothering to pull it down this time. She glanced at him for a couple minutes.

> " **Hey.** "
> 
> " ** _Hey._** "

Roadhog took a long hit of his cigarette and blew out the smoke, looking down at the butt. He glanced at Catalyst and held it over to her. She took it quietly and sucked in a breath, exhaling the smoke afterwards and passing the cig back to him. She glanced over once more and let out a small huff.

> " **What now.** "
> 
> " ** _Can you show me your face?_** "
> 
> " **That depends if you ask nicely.** "

Roadhog let out his own heart chuckle at that line.

> " ** _Roadie._** "
> 
> " **I'll take off my mask if you tell me your name. I've seen that pretty smile under that bandanna plenty of times.** "
> 
> " ** _F'oine, but you have to tell me your name too. It's not fair._** "

Catalyst sighed aloud and turned to Roadhog, hugging her knees to her chest.

> " ** _Rory Martinez._** "

Roadhog sneered.

> " **Rory huh? Fits a tough girl like you.** "

Catalyst was about to protest but saw the other pull off the mask. She noticed the two sharp teeth that jutted out from his bottom lips like tusks. She noticed the nose ring and his pierced eyebrow. How bushy they were and the few strands of white hair and weren't quite tied back with his pony tail. Eyes as brown as chocolate.

> " **Mako Rutledge.** "

Without his mask, he was much easier to understand, Rory smiled a bit and moved closer to him. Roadhog smirked slightly upon noticing her advances and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her onto his lap.

> " **I find it crazy that a cute thing like you would want to be with a man like me.** "
> 
> " _ **Well oi f'oind it crazy that you would think that way about yourself.**_ "
> 
> " **You're one hell of a girl Rory.** "

Roadhog leaned forward slightly, pressing a kiss to Catalyst's lips. She returned the gesture whole heartedly and there they stayed under moonlight.

* * *

 

The next morning the four woke up in eachother's beds. Junkrat noticed how clingy Ichor was and fussed, trying to get her off while she groaned in protest. Catalyst however merely slept on top of Roadhog, who had no objections to her. When the four were finally up and ready, Junkrat and Ichor went ahead and sabotaged the metal wall that locked the junkers in. They all piled onto the motorcycle while Roadhog revved up the engines.

> " **Better hold on tight.** "

Catalyst clung to Roadhog's back while Junkrat and Ichor held onto eachother. After a few seconds Roadhog sped at full speed, bashing his bike into the weakened infrastructure and landing on the other side of the Outback.

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S THE END. i know i said there would be smut but i couldn't fit that here, so instead of a sweet ending with the four getting together and escaping the outback wooooo

**Author's Note:**

> WOWIE ZOWIE i love my baby girl so much. this was just a huge introductory chapter, explaining what nero's life was like before she meets the junkers. i hope you all stick around for the next chapters to come :')


End file.
